Tank
Tank is an American CAW Wrestler, currently appearing on Extreme CAW Wrestling, where he was the inaugural ECW Champion. He left ECW after suffering a neck injury, but he returned in 2016 and went on to win the first Royal Rumble in 2017, however, he was stripped of his Rumble win due to not being under contract. History in ECW Original Series Tank debuted on Episode 1 as a Heel, competing in a first round match in the ECW Championship Tournament against Eric Samoyd, in a winning effort. On Episode 2, Tank competed in a Semi-Final match in the tournament, defeating Chad. On Episode 3, Tank teamed up with Devin Foolhardy to face Tyrant and Tank's opponent in the tournament finals, Papu Papu, in an Elimination Tag Team Match, after Tank and Papu Papu were the final 2 left in the match, they fought to a double countout, ending the match in a no contest. At December to Dismember, Tank defeated Papu Papu in a Steel Cage match in the tournament finals to become the first ECW Champion. On Episode 4, Tank came out at the start of the show to give a victory speech after winning the ECW Championship, when his speech was interrupted by Tyrant. Later that night, Tank defended the ECW Championship against Papu Papu. The match ended in a no contest after interference from Tyrant. On Episode 5, Tank and Tyrant had their official contract signing for their ECW Championship match. On Episode 6, Tank teamed up with Wesley Underhook to face Tyrant and Papu Papu in a winning effort. At Armageddon, Tank defended the ECW Championship against Tyrant in a 15-Minute Ironman Match. When the score was tied at 1-1, the time was almost up when the lights went out and a mystery attacker ambushed Tank and broke his neck with a steel chair. After leaving ECW, Tank joined the Dynasty Wrestling Franchise. Revival On Episode 9 of ECW's revival, Tank returned to ECW as a Face, interrupting a match for the ECW Championship between defending champion, Metaphor and Brent. Tank proceeded to hit his Mach-5 Finisher on Brent before doing the same to Metaphor. On Episode 10, ECW General Manager Donald Sinclair, announced that Tank was not under contract with ECW and had been banned from the arena. Later that night, during the main event, Tank's music played, but Tank didn't show himself. At Royal Rumble, Tank came out as the surprise 18th entrant in the Royal Rumble match, taking the place of the original 18th entrant, Melvin Moon, Tank eliminated multiple superstars before eliminating Tyrant to win the Rumble Match, however, afterwards, Donald Sinclair revoked Tank's win and ordered Tank to be arrested. On Episode 14, Tank returned after the main event, attacking Brent. On Episode 15, Tank appeared on screen after Brent's match with Colossus, calling Brent a coward and challenging Brent to a match at Bad Company. On Episode 16, Tank came out from the crowd to request an answer to the challenge he issued to Brent. Brent accepted the challenge, on the condition that the match be made a Falls Count Anywhere match, which Tank accepted. Tank tried to hit Brent with the Mach-5, but Brent reversed it into a Spinebuster, before hitting Tank with the Spear, which Tank immediately stood up from. At Bad Company, Tank suffered his first loss in ECW when he lost to Brent in their Falls Count Anywhere Match. Appearances Personal Life In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Mach-5 (Fireman's Carry Facebuster) * Signature Moves ** Throwing the opponent under the bottom rope {2007} * Nicknames * Entrance Themes ** "Invasion" by Christian Poulet and Jean-Yves Rigo ** "Who's Next?" by Jim Johnston Championships and Accomplishments * Extreme CAW Wrestling ** ECW Championship (1 time, inaugural) ** Royal Rumble Winner (2017) ** ECW Championship Tournament Winner (2007) Category:Wrestlers Category:Current Roster Category:Main Roster Category:Male Category:2007 Era Category:2k14 Era Category:2k18 Era Category:American Category:ECW Champions Category:Royal Rumble Winners Category:Powerhouses Category:Giants Category:Dirty Category:Grapplers Category:Brawlers Category:Heavyweights